


The Croissant Technique

by jonphaedrus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Sex, M/M, Snowballing, The Grapefruit Technique, no betas we die like men, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: “Want something?” Mika asked, casually, like he wasn’t waving a fresh croissant under his boyfriend’s nose. Shu made this hopeful little pained noise. “Oh, I bet you’d like to eat this. But not today.”No, he had a different plan today for this perfect croissant.





	The Croissant Technique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardustspeedway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustspeedway/gifts).



> i dont go here. the amount i have learned about enstars through osmosis could fill approximately a single thimble. 
> 
>  
> 
> [the grapefruit technique.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enrlFHzPVaQ)

Mika slathered the butter onto the croissant. The bread, which he had partway cored with a knife earlier, was airy, soft, and now lubed. It was still warm, almost fresh out of the oven, and he held it under Shu’s nose, patient. Gagged as he was, there wasn’t much Shu could say in response, but he did twitch, shifting up off of the chair he was tied to. “Want something?” Mika asked, casually, like he wasn’t waving a fresh croissant under his boyfriend’s nose. Shu made this hopeful little pained noise. “Oh, I bet you’d like to eat this. But not today.”

No, he had a different plan today for this perfect croissant.

Tucking a lock of hair hair back behind his ear, Mika knelt between Shu’s tied wide-open thighs, and took the croissant in hand. He leaned forward to lick a stripe over the top of Shu’s dick and got a twitch from him for that, rocking the chair. Mika guided it back to being flat, and in one smooth movement, the plentiful butter easing the slide, pushed the croissant down over Shu’s erection.

He yelled. It was muffled by the gag, but he still yelled. It was probably just-this-side of too hot, still warm as it was, and Mika contended himself with watching Shu’s face for a bit as he jacked him off, butter coating his erection with each pass up toward the head. He was clearly getting off on it, struggling and twisting as he thrust into the croissant. “How’s this for you?” Shu asked. “Seems pretty legendary to me.”

Shu sobbed, and he leaned forward, wrapped his lips around the butter-sticky head of Shu’s cock, and got to work cleaning it off. He took his time with it, tongue dipping into the slit of his cock, swirling it under the glans, sucking all the butter and breadcrumbs off until all he could taste was sweat and musk and _cock_ , Shu’s pre salty against the back of his tongue and his soft palate.

Then he started to move down, until his mouth met resistance—the top of the croissant he was still jacking Shu off with. Mika opened his mouth, leaned down, and bit straight through the bread until his teeth were on either side of Shu’s cock.

He was frozen, totally still over Mika. He was panting audibly through the gag, his cock dripping pre, as Mika tightened his teeth just slightly more, so they were digging into the skin of his cock, past grazing. Very slowly, he pulled back, scraping the sensitive skin, Shu sobbing aloud again, until Mika pulled back, and chewed up the croissant, sticking the bready mash into the cup of his cheek before he leaned down to do it again, with another bite. And another, afterward, until his mouth was full of pre and butter and croissant, and he leaned up on his knees to pull Shu’s gag out, kissed him, and snowballed the croissant into his mouth.

“Swallow.”

Shu chewed, swallowed.

“Legendary?”

“Yes,” Shu moaned, nodding, and Mika put the gag back in his mouth. Went back to what he’d been doing, slowly cleaning the next breadth of his erection that the half-eaten croissant had cleared, sucking him totally clean until Shu was lifting his hips up, trying to fuck into his throat, clearly chasing the edge of his impending orgasm, trying to get off. Mika kept shoving his hips back down, but soon enough his dick was clean again.

He didn’t stop, though, just kept going deeper, until Shu’s cock was kissing the back of his throat and Mika was chewing up the next section of croissant, eating through it until there was nothing remaining on Shu’s erection, pulled back, and snowballed it into Shu’s mouth again.

“Thank you,” his boyfriend wheezed, as Mika leaned back down to his dick.

“Oops,” Mika said, almost playfully. “Looks like I made your dick all messy again.” He swiped a finger through the butter and bread that was stuck to the side of Shu’s shaft, loudly sucked his fingertip clean, and went back to bobing his head down onto Shu’s dick, cleaning it again, until the head of his cock was pressed into the tightness of Mika’s throat, the suction closing around the head, Mia’s drool dripping down over his fingers to Shu’s balls as he licked the base of his shaft clean, moaning loudly around Shu’s cock. He tasted even better like this, the butter the perfect compliment to the salt of his pre, and Mika carefully closed his fist around the base of Shu’s erection again, continued blowing him until he was crying out, keening in the back of his gagged throat, his cock twitching and pulsing down his throat.

Just before he came, Mika pulled back, took his hands off of Shu’s erection completely, and watched in delight as his boyfriend shuddered, bent double, audibly crying through his ruined orgasm, painting the base of his stomach and Mika’s chin with his cum. “Oops,” Mika said again, licking the cum off of his lips. “Looks like you didn’t get a very satisfying finish from that.

“I just,” he said, pulling out of the food warming bag next to him, “Happen to have another perfect, legendary croissant right here. Guess we’d better try again, hmm?”

Shu nodded, shaking, sweat plastering his hair flat against his temples and skull, his cock already vainly twitching between his thighs, trying to get hard again.

Mika had to admit, this was proof that the croissant technique really _did_ work.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/tumblr @jonphaedrus


End file.
